Through the Eyes of The Boogeyman
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Michael Myers has discovered a cousin of his living in Haddonfield. Now Halloween has come again and its time for a little family reunion Rated T.


**Through the Eyes of the Boogeyman**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween**

Michael Myers, known mostly as The Shape, was walking down the street of his former neighborhood among the trick-or-treaters. They paid no attention to him. Why should they? They were of the newer generation these children. Haddonfield's past nightmares were never told to them and therefore, they saw Michael only as another trick-or-treater. A large trick-or-treater.

Michael paid no attention to the children either. He had work to do.

After he was brought back from the charred remains of his house into the morgue, he escaped and had been in hiding all up until this October. Before he left however, he came across the file of a deceased woman named Lara Myers, his long forgotten aunt. Reading the file, he discovered that he had a long-lost cousin named Tabitha Myers.

Tonight he wanted to pay her a visit.

He had been stalking her all month. He knew everything about her. He eating habits. Her sleep pattern. He also knew that she was babysitting tonight. He even knew what house it was. He was already approaching it. It had a bright red roof, green windowsills and a white picket fence surrounding the property. Michael climbed over the fence and entered the back yard.

There was a Rottweiler chained to an iron post in the middle of the yard. As soon as Michael stepped onto its territory, the dog awoke from it slumber and began barking ferociously. "Shut up!" A voice from inside called out. The dog continued to bark and growl at The Shape.

Michael didn't fear the dog. He had slaughtered dozens of dogs twice as big as this one. To him, they were just more victims. Michael calmly walked up to the barking animal and snapped its neck with one foul swoop. Using his knife, Michael sliced the animal's stomach open and began to remove its organs. It had been a while since he'd eaten anyway

After the meal, Michael surveyed the house looking for an opening. He noticed that the basement door was unlocked and went in. He climbed up the stairs and was inside the house. He could hear the sound of the TV from the living room and walked towards it. Sure enough, he found two people sitting on the couch watching TV there. One was a young child in a Pikachu onesie and the other was Tabatha, dressed like a gothic clown.

This apparel made Michael stop in his tracks. Memories of his older sister Judith flooded his mind. He remembered the clown costume he wore that night. He smell of sin that seeped from Judith, and the blood all over her naked body. He remembered being sent to a sanitarium shortly afterwards. He remembered Dr. Loomis and the 15 years he wasted trying to cure him. But Michael couldn't be cured. What he had wasn't a sickness.

Tabitha told the child that she would be back. She had to go to the restroom. Now it was Michael's chance. He went back down the hall and hid in a closet. The closet was facing the bathroom so he could see Tabitha enter the restroom and close the door. More images began to fill his mind. Images of his younger sister Laurie. He remembered killing her friends, hunting down her niece, and coming back for her when he found out she was alive. He also recalled killing her. Why did he do that? It was the voices wasn't it? Yes, that's what drove Michael to kill his own flesh and blood. Maybe if he killed this one, the voices would stop. The rage could be quieted.

He stepped out of the closet and waited by the door. Tabitha opened it and began walking down the hallway towards the living room. Michael started walking after her. She turned around and saw him.

The boogeyman.

Before she could scream, Michael grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. She managed to pull a bottle of pepper spray out of her pocket and spray it on Michael's face. It did sting him, of course, but he didn't respond. He had been shot, stabbed and even burned alive. This was nothing. Michael raised his knife and prepared to stab her in the heart when she cried out "Please don't kill me!"

That voice. It sounded so much like Laurie's. Like Jamie's too. In that brief moment, Michael felt human again.

He lowered the knife…..and jammed it into her stomach.

His rage could never be silenced. The voices would never stop. Why did Michael think this time would be any different? He sliced open her belly, allowing her internal organs to fall out. He watched as the life fled from her eyes and then released his grip on her, allowing her to fall to the floor. The piecing screams of the child she was babysitting broke the silence. Michael considered killing her too but decided his work was done. He left the house while the child continued to shriek, forever traumatized by what she had just witnessed.

By now, all the children were asleep in their houses and the streets were empty. Michael walked down the street and passed by the large blackened hole that used to be his house. He was too lost in thought to notice. Soon one of the neighbors will hear the little girl's cry. They will call the police. The police will find Tabitha's corpse along with that of the dog outside. The owners of that house will be called home from where ever they were. They will try to comfort their emotionally scarred child. All of those things will happen because of him. Michael knew this. He didn't care. Why should he? He was purely and simply evil. Nobody knows how he got that way, not even him. That's just was the way it was.

Michael could hear the sound of police sirens in the distance. He followed the darkness as it fled from the sun. Another Halloween at Haddonfield had passed.


End file.
